Good Can Be A Curse
by imcrazyandiknowit
Summary: When Danville falls the bad guys begin searching for the nicest person to change them to evil. Which is Phineas. Can Ferb, the gang and an old friend save Phineas before he becomes evil forever?
1. Prologue

**Hello Y'all! I know that I should be updating my other stories but I have had no inspiration for them, though I have had a lot of love. So instead I decided that to instead start a brand new story to try and clear my mind and hopefully take away my writers block. This story was an idea that I myself wondered about. I hope y'all like it and I will now start writing it!**

Phineas Flynn woke up groggily, pain shooting through his head. He felt like he was floating in mid-air. He tried to reach up to clutch his head but either his hand wasn't working or it was stuck. This shocked Phineas into full consciousness, his eyes flew open a little too quickly causing the bright light to blind him. He needed his hands to build things, so loss of that limb would be the end of him. He opened his eyes more slowly the second time around, adjusting them to the bright light. Looking around he saw he was in a lab of some sorts. Half-finished inventions sat on most of the surfaces, collecting dust from lack of interaction. Some even had their blueprints sat next to them. Cylinders filled with purple liquid stood around at random intervals, bubbles constantly flowing upwards, defying gravity. Looking down, he saw his normally clean top was covered in mud and maybe some blood, the top was torn around the base, the shape of the tears making it look like he had caught them on something. But Phineas was always careful, even around his inventions. His trousers bare the same treatment, leading Phineas to wonder what he had forgotten. The young inventor was starting to worry about his safety and that of his friends and family. Whatever that had knocked him out must have been a hard hitter. Speaking of his head, he saw in the reflection of one of the glass cases in front of him a hat was secured tightly onto it, lights flashed at random times and when Phineas listened hard enough, a very low buzzing sound could be heard.

"Ah Phineas, so glad that you could join us" came a loud, booming voice. Phineas turned automatically to his name being called, the voice sounded very familiar. Too familiar. Phineas was not sure why this person would be in a place like this.

"Um dude, quick question. Why am I attached to this machine?" Phineas asked the person, who just laughed at his confusion. The laugh did not fit the person, it sounded so evil.

"I know I hit you but I didn't think that hard. I can't believe you don't remember the monologue, it was a good one. The others certainly liked it. Well actually they hated it as it was evil, but go figure. This is my flip-side machine. It causes the person to "Switch sides" as it were. So it could make an evil person good and a good person…."

"Evil" Phineas finished for them, finally piecing together exactly what was going on.

"Yes and as you're the nicest person I know, the machine will mirror your niceness and turn you into the most evil person I know" The attacker laughed as Phineas' blood ran cold. Phineas couldn't deny that he was a nice person, but he couldn't see himself as evil.

"Now come on, you don't really want to do this do you?" Phineas asked with only a quarter the normal optimism that was associated with the boy. He was still optimistic about escape but the machine which he was attached to didn't fill him with confidence on design. Judging by who built it, he was scared about if it would or would not work. The attacked simply nodded, before turning his back on the inventor.

"Where's Ferb?" Phineas spoke with urgency, his brother's safety, like everyone else's came way before his own. Phineas had only just remembered his brother, who was absent from the scene instead of glued to Phineas' hip, like usual. It was met with only silence, which began to eat away at Phineas like a disease. Phineas loved to talk, but even Ferb, the boy who barely talked, gave him better conversations. Ferb would nod, smile and at least listen to Phineas prattle on about everything and anything. The inventor then began on an escape, not fancying the idea of being turned evil. He saw his small wrists were attached to the machine by silver shackles, which gave him no breathing room. Phineas did envy Ferb slightly at this point, as he could bend his feet way over his head and could have had them out of there in a second. But alas, Phineas was stuck. Without his hands Phineas was useless.

"Why did you do all this?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat Phineas. But I guess it was because of how little respect I was given up until I took over Danville" The person smiled as they remembered taking over with little resistance. They turned their attention back to the boy strapped to the machine, who was fidgeting from standing still for so long. It was also fear, but mostly boredom. The young boy was always moving and hardly ever in the same place for long without being forced.

"It's ok Phineas, it will all be over soon" He then reached for the bright red button which even an idiot could see meant start. Phineas closed his eyes tight; not wanting to see what was going to happen next. But a loud smash made Phineas and the other person jump. Standing at the now broken door was Ferb Fletcher and a very special friend, a Platypus wearing a 4

0's style fedora.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother"….

**I know its short for me but I wanted to only do a prologue of this story before really starting the story. I had so much fun writing this as it is different from my other stories. Both of them are adult while this is child-like. But as it is me, I have to put that rating as this tale will be dark. I mean pitch black dark. But as it is Phineas and Ferb, it will still be awesome with some songs in it. See y'all soon!**

**JOIN THE SMILEY ARMY :) :) :)  
>imcrazyandiknowit<strong>


	2. Rudeness At Breakfast

**Hello Y'all. I am forcing myself to update ALL my stories. Even if the chapter sucks in my eyes. But I feel like I have started to neglect them, so I am forcing myself to write. Now I am going to let y'all continue with the official first chapter.**

2 week earlier…..

The alarm clock was silent, waiting for the counter inside of itself to topple over. Phineas had designed the clock so it was almost alive. Almost. After his escape artist tower had turned evil he had decided to not give his things consciousness. It never seemed to end well. The clock finally read 8:00 and the small trap door on the top of the device snapped open silently. A robotic hand stretched out, reaching and successfully prodding the family pet, Perry, who sat on the edge of Phineas' bed. The semi-aquatic animal made his signature noise, waking the two young inventors. Phineas immediately started to stroke Perry; already ideas for how to seize the day were dancing across his mind. Ferb just watched him, letting him think. As much as Ferb loved Perry, the pet was mainly Phineas', he could just tell. Phineas needed constant companionship as he was much to people's belief, fragile. The young boy who had never even known his father and had another family dumped on him aged 4. He was so happy and bright to forget what had happened. This always put Ferb on edge. He loved his naïve brother, who could see goodness in everybody. But this meant that one wrong move could send him toppling over the edge as at the moment he was perfectly balanced. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Ferb not talking stemmed from this, for instead of talking, he paid attention to everything around his brother, making sure he was not in danger from anything, physical or mental. He was even sure that Perry did too. Once when a Frisbee was flying at Phineas' head, Perry BRRRRed, causing Phineas to duck just in time.

"Race you downstairs!" shouted his step-brother, startling Ferb out of his reverie. The two got changed in a matter of second's with their quick dressers. They did only wear one real style. They then launched themselves down the banister, Ferb barely beating Phineas to the table. Ferb sat down on the left side with his back to the kitchen, Phineas on his right. The two always sat together. Candace slowly sat in her seat opposite them, phone already in her palm, mid text to Stacy. Then finally, Linda and Laurence came down. The two sat at opposite sides of the table, both being at the head of the table.

Breakfast passed quickly for Phineas, the plan for today already mapped out in his mind. Jet powered surfboards so they could surf through the air. Ferb was waiting for the classic, "I know what we're going to do today!" but Phineas had been distracted by something out of the window. The whole table noticed Phineas' gaze and followed it. Perry looked also, expecting a circus or Isabella. But no, dear reader, for outside was a giant robot. Perry recognised it as Norm, Doofenshmirtz' sidekick. The robot wasn't very smart, so it being at the house was quite scary. Perry was about to sneak off when Phineas grabbed him, holding the Platypus tight. Something about this robot spooked Phineas, for he had frozen. Ferb stood up, walking over to the window. The robot then opened a compartment in its chest, pulling out an electronic scanner. It then began scanning the house, before spying the Flynn-Fletcher residents watching him. It then pointed his other arm, the one not holding the scanner, at the window where Ferb watched him from. The arm flew out of the socket, heading for the window.

Laurence was up like a rocket, grabbing Ferb and pulling him to the ground as the arm flew through the window ahead of them, the glass showering down on the two. Laurence crawled away, keeping to the ground while helping Ferb who was in shock over the last few moment's activities. The rest of the family dropped to the ground too, fear in all of their eyes. Silence filled the room as the Flynn-Fletcher's began to process what was happening. Phineas dropped Perry, rushing over to his brother, grabbing him in a giant hug and tucking himself into Laurence's chest. Phineas' self-preservation need had for the first time ever, kicked in. Linda then crawled over, behind the arm, to join her family.

The family thought it was over. Oh no it wasn't. A loud beeping could be heard. The robot looked at the monitor. Someone in this house measured a 10! The scale only went up to 5! The robot ran into the house, smashing through the wall. It saw the family curled up in the corner. Norm swore he saw a platypus, but his mind must be playing tricks on him. Or his processer. Same thing. It scanned the family, locating the 10 quickly. Norm walked over to the huddle, which shrunk into Laurence who glared down the robot, angry that a tin can was terrorising his beloved family. It just grabbed him and threw him across the room. He collided with the table, smashing it down under a combination of his weight and momentum.

"DAD!" Phineas and Ferb shouted, Linda screamed, running to her fallen husband. They had left Phineas and Ferb defenceless. It looked at them both, one quacking with fear, one sitting protectively in front of the other. It grabbed Ferb, the protective one and tossed him into his parents, who both caught him with reflexes only parents could possess when their child was in danger. That left Phineas, who backed up against the wall. Norm grabbed him by the scruff of his t-shirt, pulling the boy up. Ferb tried to wrestle free from his parents to help but they held him tight. The robot, satisfied, flew off. With Phineas.

DOOBY DOOBY DOOBA DOOBY DOOBY DOOBA DOOBY DOOBY DOOBA DOOBY DOOBE DOOBA

Perry was off as soon as Phineas let go off him, running down the nearest lair entrance. He pulled on his fedora and sat down I the seat, pressing the emergency button. A picture of Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Agent P? What's wrong?" Perry pulled up footage of Norm outside. His host family's house. Major Monogram assured Perry that the family would be fine when an extremely loud noise echoed down one of his shoots. Not even bothering to salute, Perry ran back up to the house to be met with destruction. Laurence and Linda were clearing up the rubble surrounding a giant Norm shaped hole in the wall. They both looked lost, as if something had been ripped away from them. The boys. The Platypus barely put on his mindless animal when he was grabbed from behind. He was hugged into the person who he could tell was Ferb. Phineas would say, "Oh there you are Perry".

Ferb leant down so his face was next to Perry's, his bright eyes red.

"It took Phineas"…..

**DUN DUN DUN! To be honest, I wasen't aiming for this but there you go. I hope Y'all like it and Sayonara!**

**Reviews**

Anele1996: **The smiley army has a new member! Do you like it?**

**Alerts and Favourites**

OoONobodyOoO

Emowriter

Anele1996

Medd

**JOIN THE SMILEY ARMY :) :) :)**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


End file.
